cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch notes/Issue 22
Patch notes for Issue 22: Death Incarnate: 2012-05-24 Powers * Fixed an issue where changing your active build while the Panther Travel power is active would cause a crash which could result in your character becoming inaccessible. 2012-05-01 New micro-transactions * Team Transport ** Activate this power to summon a transport vehicle. Standing near the vehicle will teleport your team mates to the their active mission door. *** Heroes, Vigilantes and Rogues in Paragon City will summon a Longbow Chaser *** Villains, Vigilantes and Rogues in the Rogue Isles will summon an Arachnos Flier *** Praetorians in Praetoria will summon a Praetorian Chaser *** This power can be used once every 30 minutes Character creation/tailor * Archetype selection in character creation can no longer be deselected. * The VIP Tier 9 Fire and Ice costume sets are now included in the scrolling costume menu. Powers * Fixed a bug that was causing PPM enhancements to proc incorrectly. * A timing issue has been fixed with Peacebringer and Warshade costume change emotes Tasks * Tin Mage Task Force ** Reward drops have been removed from Neuron's clones. * Imperious Task Force ** Fixed an issue where Romulus Augustus Nictus was appearing in normal spawns. * Dark Astoria ** Dream Doctor - Mission 3 *** Fixed an issue where Kheldians running the mission would not have all entities be removed from the ritual after the cutscene was completed. ** Dream Doctor and Sister Solaris *** When players choose to have a team of NPC allies in the final missions, the experience will be adjusted as follows: **** Sister Solaris: Regular spawns of Talons will give 30% of their rewards. The remaining groups will give 50% of their rewards. **** Dream Doctor: Regular Banished Pantheon spawns will give 30% of their rewards. This does not effect any spawns after the, "Defeat 200 Banished Pantheon" portion. * Imperial City ** Jessica Flores's mission "Rescue Jason and Kenneth" can be completed once more. * Signature Story Arc 1: Episode 7 ** Fixed an issue where biographies were missing for tanks, Rula-Wade, and the Rularuu artifacts. * Cimerora ** Sister Airlia - Power from the Past Mission 2 *** Fixed an issue where the Longbow Ballista did not scale down to level 35. Badges * Mayhem and Safeguard mission badges now display progress bars for Rogues and Vigilantes. 2012-04-10 User interface * German language client's quick emote list will no longer freeze the client when clicking it. * Additional power trays should now bend properly on the top and left sides of the screen. * Dark Astoria now appears in the zone list for player search on villain side. * Team-Up Teleporter ** Fixing a bug that could cause players to be left out of the proper team when the Team-up Teleporter creates a league when starting an event. ** Players will now be properly teleported to the contact from inside a mission map or on another task force when starting a task force via the Team-up Teleporter. Incarnate trials * Dilemma Diabolique ** Non-controllable pets will now attack the Repulsive Spines found in Stage 1. Character creation/tailor * Changed Upper Body category name, "Magic Bolero" to "Bolero" and sub-category name, "Shoulder Fur" to "Shoulder Detail". * Removed a purchasable eye aura that was present in the Elemental Armor costume set. This aura was causing problems with the new costume piece checkbox. Powers * Team teleport powers now teleport teammates that are in a different vision phase. * Inner Inspiration: Fixed a bug that caused the 30 minute lockout period of Inner Inspiration to track in-game time. Instead it now correctly uses in or out of game time. * Toggle Powers no longer drop after having been logged out for 15 minutes or more. * Fixing a bug that would cause sleep resistance to sometimes make its owner immune to some sleep powers. * Fixing a bug that was causing proc per minute enhancements to proc too often in cone powers. * Controllers ** Illusion Control/Spectral Wounds: Fixed a bug that would prevent this power from healing the target for a small amount of health after 10 seconds. * Flying Disc ** Adjusted the animation so that it works in close range without the catcher showing two discs in hand * Liger vanity pet ** Spawn FX now plays on liger spawn. Enhancements * Reduced the procs per minute on the Store version of Performance Shifter: Chance for +End from 3 to 1.5 to be consistent with the Invention Origin version. * Slotting Scrapper's Strike: Rech/+Critical Hit Chance or Superior Scrapper's Strike: Rech/+Critical Hit Chance will now display a more appropriate power icon. * Enhancement Converters ** Fixed a bug that would prevent this special salvage from showing up on Hero/Villain Merit vendors and Astral/Empyrean Merit vendors. ** Enhancement Converters now have a small chance to drop off of Archvillains. Previously Archvillains had no chance to award Enhancement Converters. ** The Paragon Market icon should no longer appear on the enhancement conversion window. ** Fixed a bug where To Hit Buff IOs could be converted into To Hit Debuff IOs and vice versa. ** Fixed an exploit that would allow enhancement converters to convert a level 50 Hold IO into a very rare Hold IO. Tasks * Signature Story Arc 1: Episode 7 ** Faathim the Kind's targeting box now extends through his entire body to fix an issue with some players not being able to talk to him. ** Fixed a bug where mission progress would reset if all players left the instance when doing the "Defeat Rula-Wade, once and for all" mission in the Signature Story Arc. * Dr Kahn Task Force ** Fixed a client crash that would occur when a player walked into the Transportation Portal in Dr. Kahn's Task Force. * Citadel Task Force ** Mission 9 of the Citadel Task Force will now send players to Talos Island instead of Dark Astoria. * Terra Volta Respec Trial ** The Coolant temp power will again heal the Reactor Core when used on it. * Dark Astoria ** Fixing a server crash that could sometimes occur when summoning Adamastor. * Alignment Missions ** Vigilante to Villain - The Dragon's Whelp - Fixed the issue where no dialog options would display when you talk to Flamespout for the second time. ** Vigilante - Warm Brass and Cold Bodies - Fixed an issue where talking to Sarah Winters did not cause the dialog tree to advance. * Mission Architect ** Fixed an issue where the office tray piece that transitioned into caves had several wall object spawns embedded in the walls. Badges * All Dark Astoria achievement badges will now reward to all members of the team if the team leader is eligible to receive them. * The badge for defeating all four Repulsive Spines in the first stage of Dilemma Diabolique has been renamed from "Gate Crasher" to "Spinebreaker". * The text description for the Master of Dilemma Diabolique badge replaces reference to a "Rescued and Recovered" badge with the correct name, "Spinebreaker" * Steel Canyon - Deadly Combatant and Dignified Combatant will now reward to all members of the team who are on the mission map. 2012-03-27 Rewards * You must now be level 10 or greater to purchase Enhancement Converters from the Merit Reward Vendor. 2012-03-20 General * Fixed a crash when opening the LFG chat tab right after you had it open with a higher level character with more mission options. * Players can no longer choose or join trials before Quick Downloader Stage 4 is complete. New micro-transactions * Beast Mastery ** The Beast Mastery power set is available for purchase on the Paragon Market. ** Beast Mastery is a new primary pet summoning set for Masterminds. This power set gives the player the ability to summon various beasts of natures such as: swarms of stinging insects, hawks, wolves and lions. This power set's unique mechanic is called Pack Mentality. Each time you attack with one of your damaging powers in Beast Mastery or when one of your pets attack you have a chance to gain 1 stack of Pack Mentality. Each stack grants a 2% damage bonus to nearby ally beasts. Additionally, the power Fortify Pack gives the player's pets a chance to critically hit. New VIP only features * Enhancement Converters (ECs) allow you to convert one Archetype Origin or Invention Origin enhancement (but not Store Bought Enhancements) randomly into another enhancement. You can convert an enhancement into another within the same set (for 3 ECs), same rarity (for 1 EC) or same category (for 2 ECs). Incarnate progression * Dark Astoria ** The Daily Repeatable mission reward has been increased to 10 threads from 2 threads. ** Players can now earn two Empyrean merits a week by completing all Dark Astoria arcs every week. They can speak with Taskmaster Gabriel, who is outside of the Dark Astoria hospital, in order to claim these merits. ** Taskmaster Gabriel will inform players on how long they have until they can earn their next Empyrean merit, along with which arcs they still need to complete for their next reward. ** Adjusted the maximum merit reward in Dark Astoria's Repeatable Missions to 2 Reward Merits. This is attainable once per 20 hours. After that, each Repeatable mission will only offer one Merit. * Dark Astoria Prologue ** Players will no longer fall past the volume that will teleport them to Dark Astoria if there is more than one instance of Dark Astoria available. * Incarnate Trials ** The LFG description of TPN Campus and Minds of Mayhem now list the correct iXP awards. * Paragon rewards ** Players that made the first two choices regarding the permanent powers such as Ghost-Slaying Axe and the Blackwand before the Freedom launch will now be able to claim the third choice. Character creation/tailor * Added check box to costume and tailor screens to show only free and previously purchased costume pieces. * Customizing the effects for the Mastermind power Thugs - Call Bruiser will no longer cause a client crash. * Character creation will reset properly when returning to the login screen and switching users. * The Pocket D Pack Metallic Mini Skirt now matches with Dress Top and Strapped Heels on low graphic settings. * The Pocket D Valentine Pack studded leather belt should have less clipping with huge models. * The Pocket D Valentine's Pack Casual Dress Shirt should have less clipping during dance emote animations on all body types. * Metallic Dress Top now appears under Jackets, Shirts, Robes, Trench Coats, and Unique tops for Female characters. * The Barbarian costume set is now included in the costume set scrolling menu. * Elemental Order - Covered up the see-through sections on elemental order gloves on all body types. * The Dragon Pattern should no longer be mirrored on the Female Baron Jacket * The Dragon Pattern has been added as an option to the Male and Huge Baron jacket * Added Gunslinger belts without bullets to Male and Huge in jackets categories. * Imperial Dynasty Female Imperial Top w/skin will now appear under jackets, sleeveless jackets, sleeveless robes, bolero or trench coats * Imperial Dynasty Male top now appears under Tight and Shirts. * Fixed Imperial Dynasty Bolero sleeve clipping when choosing another chest option. * Using Imperial Dynasty 2 and Imperial Dynasty 3 Chest, the Sleeves for Jackets should no longer clip into the arms for Short Sleeve, Military Long, Classic Steampunk 01 * Fixed an issue with Autumn Aura color customization which was causing it to display different colors. Super packs * Finishing a respec will no longer cause the system to open a Super Pack if you had one in your salvage inventory. Powers * Resolved some potential situations where a Mastermind could enter an map where they are exemplared with more than the allowed pets and with pets having access to higher levels of upgraded powers. * Using Secondary Mutation or Mystic Fortune will no longer trigger the loot drop sound. * Fixed a bug that caused vanity pets to be unsummoned if you are held, slept or stunned. * Powers in macros that are disabled by powers that are toggled off earlier in the macro will now activate again, as intended. ** An example of this is a macro that disables the Black Dwarf toggle and enables the Dark Nova toggle afterwards. * Fixed a bug that would cause the Leprechaun pet to move more slowly than was intended. * Fixed a bug where Dimension Shift's initial activation sound effects would re-play on every pulse of its effects. * Added dismiss animation for Wolf and other vanity pet such as Blackwolf, and German Shepherd. * Flying Disc can no longer be used on characters that have shape shifted using a travel power like the Coyote Travel Power. * Running to the right with Ninja Run active should no longer compress the player's chest into their stomach. * Stalkers ** For power sets that use weapons, Assassin's Strike will now animate if used out of hide if weapons are not yet drawn. * Masterminds ** The unlockable Maelstrom Pistol can now once again be chosen in the tailor screen by female Thugs Masterminds. * Dark Melee ** Assassin's Strike will now animate after using Build-up. * Darkness Affinity ** Fade: Fixed a bug that would cause this power's benefits to only affect the caster. ** Soul Absorption: Fixed a bug that would cause Soul Absorption's initial frontload regeneration and recovery boost to stack. * Darkness Control ** Haunt: Shades will no longer have multiple stacking "Taunt" buff icons show up in the pet window when near their original target. ** Umbra Beast: This pet should now be more aggressive and will not wait until it or its owner is attacked. Additionally, the Umbra Beast's movement speed has been increased by a fair amount and it will fade out almost immediately after being defeated. ** Targets affected by Darkness Control's Possess should remain solid black for the duration of their confusion, instead of flickering between the black and normal states. * Gravity Control ** Dimension Shift now phases allies as well as enemies. Allies are not immobilized by the patch and can freely move out of it to become un-phased. This allows allies to choose whether to phase and attack the phased enemies, or to stay unphased and be protected from the phased enemies. ** Dimension Shift's recharge is now 60 seconds, down from 90 seconds. ** Dimension Shift can now be slotted with ATO sets as well as Immobilize sets. ** Propel now "splashes" knockdown on three additional targets nearby the primary target, within a 15' radius. ** Fixed a graphical error with a streaking particle on Dimension Shift. * Dominator ** Ice Control/Block of Ice: This power should now accept the Ascendency of the Dominator ATO set. * Tanker ** Fixed an issue with Tanker single-target powers where their proc chance for PPM enhancements was erroneously being penalized for Gauntlet's AoE. Tanker attack powers should now have the same proc chance on PPM enhancements as other Archtypes' versions of those powers. * German Shepard Pet ** Fixed an issue with the front leg during the sit animation. Enhancements * Fixed an issue where players could slot regular Kheldian's Grace while having superior Kheldian's Grace already slotted, causing their Superior ATO to be deleted. * Might of the Tanker: Recharge/Chance for +Res(All) and Superior Might of the Tanker: Recharge/Chance for +Res(All) are now slottable into Electric Armor/Lightning Field, Fiery Aura/Blazing Aura, Ice Armor/Icicles, Stone Armor/Mud Pots and Dark Armor/Death Shroud. * Stalker's Guile: Recharge/Chance to Hide will no longer apply its Hidden state inconsistently or multiple times. Tasks * Fixed a bug where completing a Signature Story Arc while alone would drop the player from the Team-Up Teleporter queue. ** Note that completing the SSA while on a team of two or more will still cause the players to be dropped from the queue. This is intended, because the team that queued is broken up at the end of the arc. * The following tasks had certain spots where the walls were disappearing inside the mission map. They have been fixed. ** Dark Astoria - Mu'Vorkan - During the mission, "Save the Suited Man from the knives of Vengeance" ** Dark Astoria - Heather Townshend - During the mission, "Investigate the Tsoo" ** Dark Astoria - Max - Director 11 ** Tip Mission - My Other Selves ** Signature Story Arc 1: Episode 5 Hero Side in the tunnels under Blackbeard Bar. ** Incarnate Trial - The Underground * Freedom Tutorial ** Masterminds should no longer lose control of their pet when entering the giant Shivan area. * Praetorian Tutorial ** Players that complete the Praetorian tutorial will now have a waypoint leading them to Praetor White. * Alignment Missions ** Officer Kuwalski can be conversed with again properly on the tip mission "Violent Cartoon, Moral Lessons" * Mission Architect ** Prevented a crash when editing a contact/boss/villain group's name in Mission Architect while "Show Save Path" is active. ** Architect Options button should now work properly in mission testing mode. * Signature Story Arc 5 ** Removed an invisible geo that had to be jumped/flown over to get up the stairs ** In the mission, Get inside of Darrin Wade's lair, the objective, Defeat Positron, Indigo, and Viridian, will now be removed after completing the objective. * Blind Makwa ** The spirit wards are now ghosted and glowing prior to clicking on them, turn solid after you click on them, and remain solid when you have completed the objective. * Heather Townshend ** Mission 2 - Fixed an issue where Detective Hopp would shout random chatter. ** Mission 3 - Madame Bellerose will now properly leave the map if you have a stealth power toggled on. * Mu'Vorkan ** Personal Story - Fixed an issue where players could speak with the NPC's out of order in the mission. ** Mission 2 - Fixed an issue where the mini-map for the mission became disjointed. * Sister Solaris ** Mission 1 - Spawns in this mission will now scale up with difficulty settings. ** Mission 2 - Fixed an issue where players could talk to Sister Solaris or Sister Airlia within the mission, "Attend the Meeting". Players should only be able to speak with Sister Solaris. * During the mission "Attend the Meeting", flickering particles have been cleaned up when using lowest shadow setting. * Dream Doctor ** Mission 1 - Hua Tov will now react properly if you choose to forgive him. ** In the mission "Save the Vanguard Compound" a few places where players can fall underneath the map and become stuck have been covered. * Maharaj ** The Tsoo allies in the mission "Two Birds" have been reduced in rank, and are now vulnerable to attacks from the Talons of Vengeance. * Steel Canyon ** Extraneous minimap markers no longer appear at the end of Graham Easton's final mission. * Flashback ** Attempting to start a Dark Astoria personal story mission while on a team no longer results in double-messaging in chat Contacts * Brickstown ** Lou Pasterelli will now have the correct text displayed when viewed through the Contact Finder. Badges * The Top Dog marker should once again be visible on top of the Atlas Park globe. * Earning the Early Bird badge on one character on an account will earn the badge for all characters on that account. * Adjusted the logic that was causing problems with two badges at the end of Bloody Bay. * If you defeat both Shivan Obliterators within 30 seconds of each other of you should receive: Sibling Rivalry and Brotherly Love. * If you defeat them outside of 30 seconds you should just get Sibling Rivalry. Zones * Praetorian zone events ** Ensured that all entities created during the Resistance-sided version of the Protest are cleaned up when the event ends. * Dark Astoria ** Grass and water surfaces should now have an appropriate sound when a player is walking on these areas. * Bloody Bay ** The instruction text for Villains should no longer read as if it is for Heroes. Enemies * Clockwork ** The Clockwork Paladin in Kings Row now has a limit to the number of sprockets he can summon, preventing him from completely overwhelming the zone's population if left untouched for extended periods of time. * Doppelgangers ** Fixed a bug that would cause doppelgangers that use Soldiers of Arachnos, Time Manipulation, Beam Rifle, Street Justice, Titan Weapons, Beast Mastery or Darkness Control powers to use powers outside of their intended level ranges. * Dark Astoria ** Banished Pantheon Frost Shaman's ice blast attack effect should now play as intended. * The Tsoo ** The Ancestral Guardian power Mastery of Form has an updated animation which includes the staff. 2012-03-06 Category:Patch notes